


Well, Shit

by Mochamiii



Series: Discord tingz [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamiii/pseuds/Mochamiii
Summary: Prompt from Aubry on discord!Prompt: a soulmate au where you have a tattoo of your soulmate's first words to you, but instead of "Avada Kedavra", Harry's are a line from Voldemort's triumphant villain monologue. "Well, well, well, we meet at last, my little enemy." or something even more ridiculous.





	Well, Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).

> I loved this prompt so I tried to do it justice 😔✊

It was finally Harry's 17th birthday. Other than finally being able to escape the Dursleys, he would also find out who's his soulmate!

He had always dreamed about finding his soulmate and how they would whisk him away from all things bad and horrible and just _love_ him. He didn't care if they were a man or woman– he wasn't picky, no siree. He just wanted someone who would love him for himself and not because he was the Boy Who Lived and they were after his fame and fortune.

When he was younger with so much hope in the world, he often dreamed about finding his destined, how happy he would feel, and how happy _they_ would be together. He longed for a love like his parents, like Sirius and Remus' before Sirius died, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

He just wanted feel something other than fear of the impending doom and high anxiety, to be honest.

Now, he waited for his mark to appear. Everyone's soulmark is the first ever sentence that their soulmate says to them. At Hogwarts, they were taught that if you had already met your soulmate, your words would glow and that you would immediately know who they were. Harry hoped that he wasn't without a mark, even though it was highly rare.

Eventually, Harry's wrist filled out with words, and Harry's heart sang. Hell, he wouldn't even be mad if his soulmate was Rabastan Lestrange because he actually had someone destined for him.

Harry smiled for the first time that summer before it died down. Instead, his eyebrows furrowed as more words began filling his arm, elegant scrawls almost reaching the inside of his elbow. Harry was speechless, he never recalled someone ever talking to him that long but it was glowing a brilliant crimson.

Harry took his time reading the brilliant paragraph with an increasing amount of dread building in his stomach.

_"Finally, after all this time, we meet, Harry Potter. I have been waiting for this glorious moment for when I will finally kill you. I can't believe that you, a mere child is prophesied to kill me! The greatest dark lord of this–no, stop looking at me like that. As I was saying– no, stop looking at me with those eyes. Stop it! I literally killed your mother in front of you and you're smiling?! ... Maybe I can bring you with me– No! No! No! I cannot bring a child back with me to the Manor. But... You're a very cute child aren't you? _ _Narcissa_ _ would absolutely want another child. She's been talking _ _Lucius'_ _ ear off._

_Ah, to kidnap or not to kidnap? Look at you! Look at your little cheeks. You're such a cute little shit and- What am I doing?! I can't waste anymore time here. As much as you intrigue me child I'm afraid I have to do this. _

_Avada_ _Kedavra_ _!"_

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

Harry buried his head into his pillow and screamed. Kicking his legs out and everything. Thank God the Dursleys were gone that day, because he didn't need a beating in this already problematic situation.

* * *

When Tom Riddle turned 17, he wasn't at all surprised that he didn't get a soulmark. He didn't _need_ a soulmark anyway, but it still unnerved him a bit. Was he really that horrible that Lady Fate deemed him unworthy of love?

Not that he needed love but it still would've been nice.

He learned that love was pointless, love made you _weak_. It made you do unnecessary things so _love __became unnecessary to__ him._

He didn't need love or a stupid soulmate to rule all of Magical Britain. He didn't need someone holding him back, dead weight to his motives.

And so he flourished.

He became the most feared dark lord since Grindelwald and it had been going smoothly.

Until Harry fucking Potter managed to defeat him as a baby.

He didn't die, no, he was above death, but being a wraith like cloud was the closest to death for him and it _scared_ him.

Then flash forward to 1994 and he was finally resurrected to his physical body. Sure, he turned snake-like and it took his fucking _nose_ and _hair_, but he figured that the fear it gave people was a nice trade-off.

Then Harry fucking Potter managed to escape him.

Again.

And now here he was, sitting in his office in Malfoy Manor, when his wrist started glowing. He nearly doubled back as words filled out on his wrist.

_"He has no fucking nose. Why does he have no nose?"_

He scrunched his nostrils at the blatant disrespect before the words donned on him.

Those were the words that Harry Potter spoke to him that night in the graveyard.

Harry fucking Potter was his soulmate.

A _child_ was his soulmate.

And that was how Lucius Malfoy found his lord banging his head on his desk an hour later.


End file.
